Chibi Kyuubi
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: [AU] What if the Yondaime didn't have to resort to that risky jutsu to rid the Kyuubi? Instead, what if the Kyuubi was turned...into a cuddly house pet! What if Kyuubi and Naruto tried to follow Naruto's dream? Or just become the greatest prank duo ever?
1. Prologue: The Fuzzball From Hell

Prologue: The Fuzzball From Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I should be working on my other fics, but this idea was buzzing around in my head. The thought Kyuubi can be a cuddly housepet is so funny!

* * *

A little blond boy with bright blue eyes giggled loudly as a furry tail flicked his face. He smiled brightly as he giggled everytime the little fuzzball hit the boy with its tail.

"Haha!" he tottled over to the fuzzball, before tumbling over the fuzzball and laughing loudly, as the fuzzball crawled over him.

Above the blond boy, a tall, blond man with blue eyes smiled as he saw his son getting along with the living, breathing fuzzball.

"Naruto? Do you like it?" he asked, kneeling down to the little toddler, relaxing on the floor with the fuzzball.

Naruto nodded, as he snuggled the fuzzball.

"Yeah, dada," he rubbed his cheek against the fur of the fuzzball.

The man smiled, rubbed his son's head and left the room, still peering over the corner to check on his son, who was still giggling, playing and snuggling the cute little fuzzball as he grinned.

The man smiled and walked away, a small frown replacing his former smile.

_At least I didn't have to resort to that jutsu...I would have risked everything, including being there for my son, and that wouldn't be fair...not after what happened to his mother._

The Yondaime thought for a long time and retired to his study room, every now and then checking on his only son, Naruto.

--

He placed flowers on the grave, reading out loud the words inscribed on the tombstone.

_Uzumaki (Tamatsuya) Yukihime_

_Beloved daughter, wife of the Yondaime and a beautiful mother_

_She will be missed dearly_

He stood in silence, his eyes closed in remembrance.

"Yuki..." a soft whisper escaped his lips, as he left, the flowers he had laid blew away in the wind.

--

Naruto was snoring, the fuzzball curled in a ball near his face. When the Yondaime walked back into his house, however, Naruto woke up and ran on his stubby legs to hug his daddy's leg.

"Dada!"

The Yondaime lifted up Naruto, and placed him on his shoulders.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and clapped his hands.

"Where did you get the fuzzball, dada?" he asked sweetly.

The Yondaime stopped, and sighed. He might as well explain what the fuzzball was to Naruto, even though he was only four.

"It's not a fuzzball, Naruto. It's the baby form of a demonic fox," the Yondaime explained, a confused and lost look on his son's face.

Naruto slapped his daddy's hair.

"Fuzzball!"

Yondaime exhaled, exasperated and thought he just had to leave it at that. He'd tell Naruto when he was older.

He took Naruto off his shoulders and placed him on the ground, Naruto walking over to the fuzzball and patting it rather hard.

"Naruto! Pat lightly!" he said, hoping the fox wouldn't bite him back.

"OWIE! DADA! FUZZBALL GAVE ME A BOO BOO!" Naruto screeched an unearthly yell that even scared the fuzzball. It scurried under a chair as it left the blond haired man to have to tend to Naruto's boo boo.

Naruto's finger had been bitten by the fuzzball, little tears still welling up in the little boy's eyes. The Yondaime sighed and placed a small bandage on his finger.

"You forgot to...kiss it, dada," Naruto pouted, still holding out his finger to his father.

The Yondaime inhaled, and gave his son's finger a kiss.

Maybe he shouldn't have brought that furry hellion to his house.


	2. Chapter One: Ramen and a Flashback

Chapter One: Ramen and A Flashback

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Kyuubi. Just the somewhat existant plot. And Arashi's dead wife.

* * *

Wow. People like this? Funny. I intended originally for this to be only six chapters long, but I saw how many people like this, so I changed my mind. 

I'm pretty sure this is a no pairing fic, 'cause it's just focused around the hardships of Kyuubu being a cute, fuzzy...fuzzball and some other stuff like Arashi's internal conflict.

* * *

Arashi's head ached. Not again.

"Hokage-sama, don't you reprimand your son?"

"Hokage-sama, what do you think about your son painting on the mountain where the First, Second and Third Hokage's faces are?"

People were surrounding him like flies to a dead carcass and Arashi did not want to deal with them.

"Rest assured that I will talk to Naruto about this," and then slammed the door on them.

Naruto was at the kitchen table, slurping down his third ramen, along with his pet fox eating...ramen out of Arashi's bowl?!

"Naruto?" Arashi spoke, his tone stern.

Naruto stopped eating and faced his dad.

"Yeah?" he asked, cringing in fear. Even his pet fox slid under the table.

Arashi was about to reprimand him when he surprised Naruto by saying,

"What did I tell you about giving him MY ramen bowl?" A half smile formed on the man's face.

Naruto grinned, relieved his father didn't blow up on him.

Arashi mentally cursed himself. He should've scolded his son.

_Yukihime would have known what to do with Naruto...just like that one time with that damned fox of his..._

--

_Six years ago_

Arashi was relaxing in his favorite chair. Being the Hokage was stressful and he took advantage of the time he wasn't asked to head an A-ranked mission or answer questions about his future goals.

"Daddy?"

Arashi sighed. He saw Naruto peering from the door and then walked in.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto leaned on the arm of the chair and said,

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto looked around and whispered,

"What does asshole mean?"

Arashi jerked out of his chair like he was electrocuted and faced the confused and frightened boy.

"What did you say?" his blue eyes were inquisitive, and interrogated the six year old.

"D-Did I say...s-something bad?" his lower lip quivered, his cerulean eyes welling up with tears.

Arashi slid his hand down his face and shook his head.

"Yes, Naruto. That is a bad word. Who told you that?" his face was close to his, his eyebrows pressed together seriously.

"Fuzzball."

This took Arashi by surprise.

"What?"

Naruto nodded.

"Fuzzball said you were an asshole."

Arashi wanted to grab a knife, catch the Kyuubi, tie him up and stab him repeatedly for being a bad influence on his son. Also, because he was called an asshole. Nobody likes to be called that.

"Naruto, can you go to your room? I need to talk to Fuzzball, okay?"

Naruto tottled away, leaving behind a fumed and irate Arashi with thoughts of murder in his head.

--

Arashi knew that the Kyuubi had always been a bad influence on his son. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pull himself together to force Naruto to get rid of that devious, diabolical demonic fox.

Then again, it was a miniature Kyuubi.

Arashi headed into his bedroom, where the moonlight hit the bedsheets and shimmered through his window. He heard Naruto playing with his pet fox, unaware it was the same fox that had nearly destroyed the village. And took away his mother.

To think he would be dead right now too, his son would have been used as a vessel to contain the evil creature.

He couldn't have done that. Not leave behind his son and make him fend for himself.

He plopped on the bed and decided to catch some z's before another mission or conference came up.


End file.
